Ganon
Ganon is the evil dark lord who constantly tries to take over Hyrule, Koridai, and Gamelon. His plans fail whenever Link and Zelda get involved. Physical Appearance Instead of a human form, Ganon bears a greater resemblance to a bulldog than a pig, although he retains some aspects of his design from the cartoon series, such as the long, flowing black robe and helmet. Personality Ganon is a vindictive, power hungry individual. He doesn't seem to care too well for the well-being of his minions, throwing them on the frontlines to ward off anyone who tries to stop him. Should he actually be confronted, he tries to bribe them with power and riches beyond their dreams or death. If angered or provoked, he will try to kill them anyway. Abilities Ganon is a powerful magician, using any and all forms of magic. His main form of attacks feature lightning bolts, fireballs, and even teleporting. He's a skilled manipulator and can brainwash people into doing his bidding should their will be weak enough. Biography Link: The Faces of Evil Ganon orders his minions to seize the Island of Koridai, and soon after Link is dispatched to defeat him. At one point, he appears in spirit form to capture Zelda, and when Link arrives to fight him, he offers him the Hobson's Choice of an alliance or death. However, Link imprisons him within the Book of Koridai. Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Ganon has conquered Gamelon and also blackmails Duke Onkled to betray his cousin, King Harkinian, with threats of destroying Gamelon. He also sends Gibdo, Omfak, Hectan, and other various monsters to defeat anyone who stands in his way. When Zelda confronts him, he blows her away with magic after she exposes him to light. Zelda uses the Wand of Gamelon to mystically summon chains to bind him, and he is inexplicably trapped in what appears to be the Book of Koridai, claiming that they have not seen the last of him. Zelda's Adventure Ganon kidnaps Link and conquers Tolemac, prompting Zelda to go on a quest to defeat him and rescue Link. In this game, Ganon appears nothing like he did in any previous game, resembling a demonic creature more than a porcine sorceror. He has stolen the celestial signs and captured Link, prompting Zelda to defeat him. During the fight, he wields a large trident similar to the one in Four Swords Adventures. His castle, much like canonical ones, has the bosses that were fought earlier in it, to be fought again. Once defeated, his body is encased in a tornado, which then flies apart, destroying him. The Quest for YouTube Before the events of the game, Ganon is trapped within the Book of Koridai again by Siobhan and Dr. Rabbit, then killed when the book is destroyed. Siobhan creates a Cardian copy of him to lure Link away from Hyrule. Ganon doesn't appear until Link's team storm his lair. After defeating him, he merges with Dark Link to increase his power. After clearing Chapter II of "The King's Epic Adventure", Ganon is somehow restored to life. Should the player go to his lair and speak with him he'll join to get revenge on Anonymous. The King's Epic Adventure Ganon is the first boss of the King's side-quest, dubbed "DieMan". Rather than going into his castle to fight him, the King sends Zelda inside to defeat him. Ganon is much lazier in this incarnation, not wanting to move until Zelda plays a sour note on her flute. He attacks the King with many minions before being defeated by the Dinner Blaster. The King learns his Die Bolt ability afterward. Epilogue Ganon returns to trying to conquer the world, but he will always fail. Special Attacks Die Flame - Ganon screams "DIE!" before throwing fireballs at his enemies. Die Bolt - Ganon screams "DIE!" before shooting lightning from his fingertips. Darkness Rave '''- Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to nothing. '''Corrupt Beam - Charges negative energy into a single orb before unleashing it into a giant beam. Trivia *Despite being a challenging boss in all forms of games he's been in, he's very weak in his CD-i form. *Ganon was more than likely revived by Gaspra using the Gem of Hyrule, though he won't admit it. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:CD-i Category:RPG Category:Villains Category:Cross-Over